


It's Just A Nightmare Equius

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Butt Plugs, Comic, Cursed, F/M, Funny, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Equius....doesn't actually know where Nepeta got her tail from.He doesn't want to think about it.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	It's Just A Nightmare Equius

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you wanted [the source](https://dukeofworms.tumblr.com/post/190845846146/ok-so-i-know-im-bad-at-art-but-it-is-like-1152) for whatever fucking reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it looks shitty, but my body wouldn't let me sleep until I finally finished.


End file.
